onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien invasion arc part 5
Lord Boros had his arms crossed, and was surrounded by the strongest monsters on the planet, all joined together. Boros chuckled, and Gums roared, charging towards him. Boros, with one kick, obliterated Gums. Furher Ugly was shocked, and transformed to OverUgly form, which made him even more powerful then Gums. But not by much. Boros ripped his arms off, and beat him to death with it. Overgrown Rover roared, and fired a laser cannon from it's mouth. Boros was not with it, and cackled, coming out of it. He attacked OverGrown rover, who was smacked far away, crashing into a large oak tree. Boros saw lights surrounding him, and smashed into him. Homeless emperor was trying his best in killing Boros, but it didn't matter. Boros jumped in the air, and looked down on them. "Is this the best you fools can offer?" Psykos concentrated, and Boros hit the ground, with the gravity becoming 3,000x greater then on Earth. Boros was trying to get up, but it was hard, and he grinned. "Finally, I haven't took this off in over 30 years!" He grabbed his armor, and ripped it off completely. "The Armor I used to seal my all too powerful strength is now broken." - "Okay." Saitama bought the salmon, and walked off, with him happy that nothing major was happening, and he could spend all day shopping. - "NOW... I AM INVINCIBLE! But first... A demonstration!" Boros escaped the heavy gravity that trapped him, and with one motion, snapped Psykos's neck, and concentrated his energy, and fired it at Homeless emperor. It killed Homeless emperor in an instant, and Boros smirked. Now, only three remained. Black Sperm saw it, and knew one thing. He could actually die. That prospect terrified him, and every single cell in him. All 11 trillion 293 billion 142 million 261 thousand and 72 of him. So he had to do his trump card. He concentrated, and laughed. "Quick, Rover, protect me!" OverGrown rover barked, and charged at Boros. Boros saw Rover coming, and pointed his hand at him. "Saber blade." A large energy disk cut Rover in half, killing him in an instant. Boros smirked, and felt a large presence. He looked behind himself, and saw Evil Natural Water, in complete utter massive size. It easily dwarfed even a mountain. It hit him with the force of 30 million gallons of water, and shoved Boros in the air. It then created a large cloud, and caused it to rain thousands of gallons of water on Boros, causing him to got the ground again. It repeated, keeping Boros from doing anything, but it didn't even injure Boros. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "He's distracting you." Evil Natural Water stopped, and Boros hit the ground, and was face to face with a large black humanoid creature. "I am Platinum Sperm, the most powerful form of Black Sperm. All 11 trillion 293 billion 142 million 261 thousand and 72 of me. In this form, I am easily the most powerful creature on this planet." Boros stood up, and saw that the two he were about to fight were incredibly powerful. He smirked, and laughed. "GOOD! COME, COME AND DIE YOU TWO!" - Tatsumaki was causing the area around her to shake, and Geryuganshoop used his powers to deflect her attack. He never fought any psychic half as strong as her. How the hell could anyone be so damn powerful?! He concentrated his power to make a BlackHole surround her, and she felt pressure around herself. "What in the... A black hole?!" Tornado created a pressure around herself, expanding the space. Geryuganshoop was completely shocked, and began to sweat. "You stopped my BlackHole..." "No, I stopped your pathetic attempt on making one. Now..." Geryuganshoop heard a whistle, and looked up in the air, and saw a meteorite. He used his power to stop the meteorite, and broke it into many pieces, and used them to create a swirling vortex around Tornado. She used her own power to null,the vortex, and smirked. "Hmm, stronger then my sister, and I never met anyone this powerful... You're rather intriguing to fight squid." "SQUID?! SQUID?! What's a squid?" Category:Blog posts